1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used to remove grass and weeds from around lawn and garden in ground sprinkler heads. The improved device includes angular, replaceable cutting blades and a dual size cutting assembly for easy adjustment to varying size sprinkler heads.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are currently disclosed various devices for removal of grass and weeds from around lawn and garden sprinkler heads. Two examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,461,788 and 5,938,290, issued Oct. 31, 1995 and August 17, 1999 respectively. Both of these patents survey prior art related to sprinkler head trimming devices.
In the instance of U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,290 a grass trimmer having a handle and a tubular cutting assembly is disclosed. The tubular cutting assembly attached to the handle is of a single diameter when mounted for a grass trimming operation. In addition the lower cutting edge is comprised of a V-shaped cutting edge. There is no provision for simple, rapid change in the diameter of the tubular cutting assembly to adapt the device to varying sizes of sprinkler heads.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,788 discloses a simple cylindrical cutting assembly resembling the outer perimeter of a typical key hole saw. In fact the cutting edge is a series of V-shaped teeth similar to such saws. The cylindrical cutting assembly is attached to a handle by means of a threaded bolt. While the cylindrical cutting assembly may be removed by removing the bolt with accompanying nut, this is not a simple procedure if the user desires to quickly change the cylindrical cutting assembly to accommodate different sizes of sprinkler heads. The tooth edge of the cutting assembly is very narrow such that not much grass, weeds or other material is removed from around the sprinkler head when the device is rotated.
The present invention provides a sprinkler head edging device which is easily attached to a handle or other rotational device by a pin. The cylindrical cutting assembly can accommodate various width cutting blades to allow for removal of a quantity of grass, weeds, dirt or other material from around the periphery of the sprinkler head. The cutting assembly may also be constructed to rotate about the attachment pin retaining the cutting assembly to the handle. This allows the use of two different diameter cutting heads to accommodate different size sprinkler heads.
One object of the present invention is improved ease of interchange of cutting heads of a sprinkler edging device to accommodate varying sizes of sprinkler heads. Another object is ease of exchange of cutting blades attached to a cutting head. A further object is to allow modification of the cylindrical cutting assembly for attachment to powered rotational devices such as a rotating weed trimming device for general lawn use such as edging.
In accordance with the description presented herein, other objectives of this invention will become apparent when the description and drawings are reviewed.